


Siendo un gigante

by Red_witch



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_witch/pseuds/Red_witch
Summary: Solo quería un Alastair siendo un verdadero Nefilim y a una Cordelia asustada por ello.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 8





	Siendo un gigante

**Author's Note:**

> No intenten tomarle coherencia no la tiene. Solo me hice una imagen en la cabeza de Alastair y el escrito llegó.

Cordelia corrió por las alumbradas calles de Londres, pasando a la gente, a niños que jugaba en el pasto mientras adultos quienes platicaban o rondaban por ahí les vigilaban varios metros atrás, otros ya se marchaban del parque alegando que era demasiado tarde. Era pacífico todo. Cordelia sabía que los mundanos no podían verla y eso es algo que agradecía en momentos como esos. Por voltear hacía atrás ella había caído al suelo al menos tres veces pisoteando su vestido dorado en el proceso, eso no le había interesado ya que estaba manchado de lodo y varias gotas de agua caían aún, al igual que ella ambos estaban hechos un desastre, pero eso no era lo importante ahora su hermano le necesitaba. Ella tenía que ayudarlo antes de que fuera tarde. Si es que ya lo era.  
Corrió mirando hacía atrás desesperadamente en busca de destellos pero no vio nada, eso la alegro. Vio de lejos el Instituto donde sus padres la esperaban esperanzados de recibir noticias de su hijo, quien había desaparecido tras una batalla.  
Cordelia había ido tras Alastair cuando el demonio lo aventó, se preocupó por él pero tras recorrer varios metros no lo encontró eso la alertó lo suficiente como para regresar y avisar a sus amigos que Alastair no estaba por ninguna parte. Thomas se había ofrecido a buscarlo por el bosque y todos decidieron seguirlo confirmando lo que Cordelia les había dicho; No estaba. Todos decidieron ir al Instituto menos Cordelia quien se había quedado atrás diciendo.

—Es mi hermano, no lo dejaré aquí. Puede que este ahí solo, herido o apunto de morir. —Dijo decidida, vio como Thomas se estremeció ante lo último y Cordelia estaba a nada de sentirse mal por él pero sus palabras podían ser una realidad. Ella tomó a Cortana y les dio una última mirada antes de ingresar al bosque. — Ustedes váyanse y avisen a mis padres, yo me quedare a buscarlo antes de que la luz de la luna me ilumine.

Cordelia mintió en esos momentos. Ella no se iría sin su hermano, ni aunque la luz de la noche fuera lo único que le alumbrara, ella se quedaría en ese bosque hasta salir con su hermano.   
James se quedó viéndola un rato, como si esperara que Cordelia cambiará de opinión, eso jamás sucedería, pero al final él corrió junto con los demás.

Cordelia entró desesperadamente al Instituto, el frio de su sudor y las gotas de agua que caían sobre ella se mezclaban, con aún toda la adrenalina que tenía subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con determinación ella corrió por los pasillos manchando los escalones de lodo y agua al igual que las alfombras, pero la decoración del instituto era lo último que importaba ahora, ella estaba esperando ser escuchada. Se dirigió a la sala común donde los encontró a todos. Thomas al verla ignoró su apariencia y se acercó a ella esperando respuestas.

—Oh Cordelia que bueno que has llegado. —Dijo Thomas mirándola esperanzado.- Pero dime, ¿encontraste a Alastair? —Preguntó, Thomas se veía alarmantemente nervioso pero intentaba ocultarlo. Cordelia se dijo que tal vez Thomas si se preocupaba por su hermano. Ese pensamiento la puso feliz, era hora de que alguien amara a su hermano tal y como merecía que le amasen.  
Atrás de Thomas se encontraban Anna, James, Lucie, Matthew y Christopher todos ellos esperaban su respuesta.  
Thomas se aclaró la garganta trayendo de nuevo a Cordelia. 

Cordelia recordó lo que pasaba.

—Eh bueno si y en parte no. Es complicado. —Dijo. Y tenía razón, Cordelia si había encontrado a su hermano pero no como pensaba que la haría. 

Cordelia se encontraba examinando cada parte del bosque con gran detalle y silencio poniendo atención a cada ruido que se escuchará. Era aún de día por lo cual tenía que prestar toda su atención por si acaso su hermano pedía ayuda. Caminó durante lo que parecieron horas y no había rastros de su hermano, estaba a nada de rendirse e ir al Instituto cuando vio un destello de lejos, al acercarse pudo notar que era la espada de su hermano que estaba tirada en el lodo y solo una parte de la hoja salía a la luz. Corrió hacía ella y la tomó sacándola del lodo cortándose la palma de su mano en el proceso y manchándose su vestido dorado, el cual ya no le interesaba solo quería a su hermano.

Caminó por el mismo pedazo intentando buscar a su hermano pero no había nada, cruzó un río mojando parte de su vestido y de sus pies en el camino, pero nada la detendría ahora. Cuando cruzó el río entro a otra parte del bosque, un aire fuerte sopló haciendo que sus rojizos cabellos cubrieran parte de su piel morena. Se detuvo por un descanso sentándose en el suelo lodoso, se puso a pensar en su hermano, quién siempre le protegía, era hora que Cordelia se lo regresara.  
Alastair quien había decidido darle una infancia feliz y darle una imagen perfecta de su padre cuando claramente el nunca había tenido ninguna de las dos. Quien había teñido su negro cabello remplazándolo por un rubio que le lucía increíblemente, Cordelia solía envidiar como a su hermano todo le parecía quedar perfecto, sus rasgos persas quedaban a la perfección con su piel morena y el brillo de su rubio cabello hacían que Cordelia dudara de su belleza. Recordaba cuando ambos construían castillos o cuando Alastair cada noche revisaba debajo de su cama porque a ella le aterrorizaba la idea de ver monstruos. Alastair siempre la había protegido ahora el la necesitaba y ella no podía dejarle solo. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando al alzar su cabeza vio algo increíblemente dorado, parecía fuego. Cordelia se levantó del suelo, sin ponerle atención a sacudirse su vestido que estaba manchado por restos de lodo.  
Conforme más se acercaba el fuego se extendía tanto que Cordelia se sorprendió por no haberlo visto antes. Era demasiado, parecía estar controlado aún así no lo hacía menos peligroso, por un minuto pensó que era un cuerpo. Era una fila completa de fuego, no parecía fuego normal, parecía algo como celestial. Cordelia sacó a su espada Cortana y caminó hacía la derecha viendo como el fuego parecía interminable, pero no lo era. Siguiendo el fuego llegó casi hasta el final, se había detenido antes porque había notado como el fuego parecía tener mechones que eran rubios platinados, algunos de ellos estaban cubiertos por mas fuego, era imposible que fuera solo fuego se dijo. Arriba de los mechones rubios había algo que la deslumbraba, no podía ver que era adecuadamente pero brillaba y parecía como una corona.  
Decidió alejarse a haber si podía reconocer algo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo soltó un grito, dejando caer a Cortana, Cordelia retrocedió sorprendida al ver como un ojo se mostraba en medio del fuego, era negro, y brillaba de una forma familiar, el fuego que lo cubría se apartó de ahí, Cordelia miró como el fuego pareció moverse y los mechones rubios cayeron por todos lados por lo cual retrocedió unos pasos y al volver a ver el fuego una sonrisa se extendía, Cordelia entendió y reconoció el rostro sorprendida. Era una cara, pero no de cualquier persona si no de su hermano. Era Alastair. 

Su hermano se había convertido sin alguna razón coherente en un Nephilim verdadero. Estaba hecho de fuego celestial. 

Alastair le miraba sonriendo, el fuego que le atravesaba era su propio brazo que ahora había movido, acostándose arriba de el. Esa posición le recordó cuando ambos se acostaban en el suelo a ver las estrellas.   
Cordelia aún le miraba sorprendida. Era imposible que eso sucediera de la nada. Cordelia se alertó, ella solo había escuchado que mucho antes los cazadores de sombras que se convertían morían ardiendo por las llamas del fuego celestial.

—¡Alastair! —Le gritó. Pero él solo seguía mirando el cielo. —¡Alastair soy Cordelia, tu hermana! ¿Puedes por favor escucharme? —Volvió a gritar, esta vez Alastair se removió y Cordelia temió haber arruinado la oportunidad.

No había sido así, Alastair le miró ahora más calmado. Se veía serio, los brotes de fuego celestial que salían de el eran realmente cautivadores. 

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó. Cordelia se maravilló ante eso, le sonrió sin pensarlo.

—¿Acaso no te haz visto? —Le dijo. Este solo arrugo su ceño y le hizo una mueca.

—No, me siento raro, como vacío. —Respondió mirándose una mano. Cordelia iba a contestar pero Alastair se distrajo, ya no la miraba, Alastair se sentó haciendo que la corona de su cabeza y su cuerpo brillará aún más. Aún siendo más alto que todos se veía tenso y enojado. Intentó llamar su atención de nuevo, grave error.

Alastair le miró con coraje, como si ella no debiera estar ahí. Cordelia apenas había tenido tiempo de escapar de la mano de Alastair, la otra mano de Alastair salió a la luz y se dirigía a ella quien aún luchaba para mantenerse de pie, antes de que la mano de su hermano la aplastara vio el destello de su espada; Cortana. Cordelia la tomó y sin perder tiempo la alzó atravesando parte de la palma de la mano de Alastair. Este se quejó e intentó levantarse del suelo, Cordelia supo que tendría que correr más rápido que una cazadora de sombras común. Su hermano quién ahora intentaba matarla e iba en serio.

—¡Alastair detente! —Le gritó una última vez, al ver que no funcionó corrió de regreso a casa. Aprovecho cuando Alastair tropezó en el intento de levantarse aún que eso casi la aplasta a ella. Ella tomó ese tiempo y corrió, sabía que podía perder, los verdaderos Nephilim eran ágiles creados para combatir y ganar. Cordelia visualizo el río, el agua había subido y la corriente podría arrastrarla pero eso no la detuvo, sin pensarlo se sumergió en el ahora profundo río, al salir a la superficie alzó a Cortana al aire, mientras seguía nadando.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, parecía que se saldría de su pecho, el agua la arrastraba hacía donde Alastair estaba, Cordelia sentía los pasos de Alastair llegar hacía ella. No podía dejarse arrastrar, tenía que llegar a casa. Nado contra corriente y llego hasta el otro extremo y salió lo más rápido que pudo, resbalándose contra el lodo, al voltear vio una mano y Cordelia no se detuvo a esperar que sucedería. Se levantó y corrió, el bosque le parecía más familiar ahora. Su cara se había llenado de restos de lodo y su cabello mojado rojizo tenía múltiples manchas de lodo, Cordelia había llegado pensar que no podía llegar a casa empapada y cubierta de lodo, pero eso no importaba cuando tu hermano quería matarte. Mientras más corría escuchaba las risas de los niños y los carruajes cercanos, vio la luz que se oscurecía por los árboles. Pensó en gritar por ayuda pero sería inútil, los mundanos no la veían y ningún cazador o subterráneo la ayudarían al ver a lo que se enfrentaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó salió del bosque pero eso no detuvo que ella siguiera corriendo.

—¿A qué se refiere con qué es complicado? —Preguntó James. Cordelia no sabía como contarles lo que vio, soltando a Cortana se tiró al suelo agotada. Lucie corrió hacía ella.

—Dios Daisy, debes de estar agotada, será mejor que reposes un momento. —Dijo su futura parabatai mirándola, Cordelia negó, no era tiempo para descansar.

—Alastair. Él estaba descansando. —Dijo mirándolos a todos. Christopher le miró confundido y preguntó.

—¿Descansando en que sentido? —Preguntó. Cordelia le miró.

—De admirar el paisaje. —Dijo. Cordelia escuchó un “Típico” de parte de Matthew, fingió no escucharlo.

Lucie ante eso suspiró.

—Eso es agradable, pero que falta de consideración de su parte. Estábamos preocupados por él y el solo estaba admirando el paisaje. Pero querida tenemos que limpiarte estas….—Dijo Lucie moviendo sus manos señalándola. Cordelia se sonrojo, había olvidado que estaba completamente desarreglada.

Cordelia se levantó e iba a hablar de nuevo pero Anna y Lucie la llevaron a limpiarse, se baño y cambio. Lucie las dejo para ir a sus clases de práctica. Cuando terminó Anna le platico sobre como fue que llegaron. Al parecer tendría que hablar con su madre que estaba altamente preocupada por su hijo.

—Estoy molesta, —Volvió a decir Anna. —Todos estábamos preocupados por él, no puedo creer que solo se haya quedado durmiendo. 

Cordelia se aliso su nuevo vestido, era morado y delgado, su tela era fina y cómoda con su piel. Cordelia se amarró su rojizo cabello en una cola de caballo, miró a Anna.

—No conté todo. —Dijo suspirando. Anna metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y le miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Alastair intentó matarme. —Dijo. Anna le miró alarmada. 

—¿Cómo? —Caminó hacía la puerta y la miró. —Matare a ese bastardo, iré a contarle a los chicos.

Cordelia la detuvo antes de que algo malo se desatara.

—Anna, no es lo que crees. Alastair no es él. —Dijo sin saber como contarle que su hermano era un Nephilim verdadero. Anna le miró cerrando la puerta.

—¿Crees que el demonio lo poseyó? —Preguntó. Y Cordelia negó. —¿Entonces? Explícate.

Cordelia le contó todo lo que vio y como había dejado al gigante Alastair en el bosque. Anna mientras más escuchaba el relato más sorprendida quedó.

—¿Nephilim verdadero? —Cordelia asintió. —Pero ¿cómo pasó?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero investigar quería llamarle a mi primo Jem.

Ante eso Anna asintió. 

—Tenemos que ir a contárselos a los demás tal vez Christopher tenga conocimiento sobre el tema. —Dijo Anna tendiendole su mano.  
Cordelia tomó la mano que Anna le ofrecía y ambas salieron.


End file.
